He's handsy when he's drunk
by Skiu
Summary: Max and Neil get drunk at a college house party. Things escalate rather quickly between the two boys. NSFW, rated T since it's not too graphic. Max x Neil, Maxneil ... Please review and enjoy! There will be a follow up to this story ;)


Neil was sitting on the edge of a guest bed upstairs with a heavy ball of anxiety in his stomach.

Loud party music blasted from downstairs. He could feel the bass of the speakers rumble through the house softly, and he wasn't sure if his headache had come from said bass speakers or the amount of alcohol he's self consciously consumed tonight. At 22 years old and in college, he still had a different view on what "fun" was compared to his other college friends. He'd rather be at home on his computer or working out random chemistry formulas as a stress reliever. But of course, he liked going out every so often with Nikki and Max to a movie or a small bar to just relax and talk, you know? Just something calming.

Not _this.._ A college house party Nikki and Max somehow persuaded him to come to.  
It was Nurf's house. It was a nice, big, and roomy two story house. Parties were almost always hosted here since Nurf is known to be a huge party guy- constantly drinking and high. And loud. Oh, did it make Neil feel so nervous and anti-social. It was too much for him to take in.

But, that's not the reason why this ball of anxiety is setting in his stomach right now.

It was because Max's hand was resting on his thigh and ever so slowly inching dangerously higher up his leg.

Neil was still trying to put together how it had gotten to this point... It started out with him finally having enough after seeing Nikki pop a pill or two into her mouth, him being unsure what it was and not wanting to find out, and attempting to retreat unnoticeably up the stairs. Or... so he thought. Moments later, Max had followed him to the guest room.

"Hey buddy, why are you comin' up here?" Max had asked. His voice was slightly slurred from the alcohol catching up to him. Max didn't drink much, but his weight and height got him drunk more quickly than the rest with less alcohol. He was tightly gripping an almost empty can in his hand.

Neil flinched hearing his unexpected friend's voice in the doorway  
"Oh, uh... Don't worry about me, Max. I just... Don't like these kinds of parties... You should go have fun."

"Nah..." Max had said, stepping into the guest room upstairs.  
"I was never much of a party person either." He sat next to his friend, finishing off the little bit of beer in his can he'd taken upstairs with him before ( impressively, to Max maybe ) chucking the can into a small nearby trash can across the room.

Max was drunk, which was kind of a problem because... Max got handsy when he was drunk.  
Neil felt the alcohol catching up to him too. He's never been drunk before, so he had no idea what to expect besides a killer ass headache in the morning.

But what was about to happen was absolutely _least_ expected out of all of his expectations.

"Max..." Neil whimpered in attempt to dissuade Max from taking this any further, but all that was in response was an amused chuckle from him. But for some reason, that didn't... disappoint Neil. If anything it gave him a very weird pang of, not exactly _fear,_ but could it have been... excitement? Oh, god. What the fuck is wrong with him. This was Max, his _best friend._ Best friends aren't supposed to do this with each other. If it weren't for the alcohol they wouldn't even be doing this shit.

But that didn't make Neil pull away from him.

His blue eyes met Max's piercing green ones. His cheeks were warm, eyes smoldered with heat. The smirk on his face said it all to him, that while Max looks at him like this, he's reading him like an open book. He _knows._

The blush that was creeping onto Neil's face and slowly blotching away at his ears and neck didn't help either. He clenched his eyes shut and looked away from him, too embarrassed to look at him anymore. He felt his heart skip a beat when he felt Max get up from his spot on the bed. He swallowed roughly when he felt him adjust himself onto his lap, setting his thighs on top of his. Neil was shaking. It was probably so fucking obvious too.

He felt Max's hand cup his burning hot cheek, causing his eyes to shoot open, meeting Max's eyes once more. His expression was mischievous and cocky, but at the same time had a very welcoming warmth to it. And that's what made Neil hesitantly slide his hands over Max's hips, gently gripping the denim of his jeans.

"Relax, Neil..." Max's breath was hot and smelled of alcohol.  
He pressed his nose against his and Neil was almost certain he was about to die. He was pretty sure he has never been this flushed in the face before, or so he thought... Because at that moment, Max's lips planted onto Neil's trembling ones. Now he _really_ felt like he was about to die as he felt his heart try its best to beat out of his chest. He oddly didn't want it to stop though. Max's lips were soft... The gentle kiss lasted for a good thirty seconds, before Neil slightly pulled away for a breath, parting his lips slightly above Max's. But, Max couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around Neil's neck, and before he knew it, his tongue was in his mouth, moving against his own greedily.

It sent a shiver down Neil's body, causing a small moan to escape his throat and muffle itself into the walls of Max's mouth.

God, this was so fucking risky.  
Literally anybody could come upstairs right now and catch them.

But... He kinda, sorta, didn't care anymore. He would be lying if he said the danger of this situation didn't heighten the slight pleasure.  
His anxiety was beginning to be replaced with excitement as well.

Never in his life did he think he'd be touched like this, especially by _Max,_ who was completely out of his league. And now, that he's being touched this way, his brain is trying its best not to short circuit and kill him. Part of him still can't believe this is happening, even as Max runs his tongue over his lips.

He then pulls away from Neil, a thin line of spit hanging off of each other's lips from their sloppy kiss.

"Do you want to do this?" Max pants heavily into Neil's ear. His breath was hot and moist on his flushed skin.  
"O-only if you want to.." Neil managed, gently moving his hand's up Max's sides, letting his hands rest briefly on his hip bones.

Max doesn't hesitate as he re-positions himself on top of Neil, putting his hands on Neil's shoulders as he pins him to the bed. The strangled noise Neil made when Max accidentally rubbed against the crotch of his jeans surprised both of them. Before the embarrassment could set in for Neil and his face twists into a mortified expression of the insane sound he had just made, his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head instead. Max took that noise as an _invitation_ as he began to slowly rock their hips together.

"Hnngh..."

Neil doesn't try to choke back the noises emitting from his throat because his mind is now occupied on what's happening in his jeans at the moment. Everything has become so hot and so heavy so fast. He was pretty sure Max was very aware of how hard he was becoming, because he keeps dragging himself right over said hardness. He was laying across Neil's chest, gripping his shoulder blades, making the tiniest of moans into his ear. God, he's trying to fucking kill him... Or maybe he already died, and this is heaven?

He never thought such a quiet noise, those little moans of bliss escaping Max's mouth, would make him feel like he's going to go insane.  
He wanted nothing more right now than to lay Max onto the bed and take him. His crotch was beginning to ache.

"Fuck, Neil..."

All he could really do was pathetically hold onto him; wrapping his arms around Max, his fingernails digging into the soft cotton of his hoodie. He buried his face into Max's neck, the smell of him and alcohol filling his nose as he planted a kiss over his skin, which Max responded with a needy moan as his hips picked up the pace. Max was beginning to feel rather hard himself through his pants.

Neil's stomach swooped and his chest tightened as Max's name absolutely clawed at his throat, feeling as if he could jizz hard in his damn pants and pass out any second now, but his groin throbs in protest as Max stops his furious grinding after a few minutes.

Max sits up, staring at Neil with a hazy expression. His hair was messier and his face was a deep blush, and Neil is very aware he probably looks more of a hot mess than he does.

That same smirk Neil had seen on Max's face before returned, tugging at the side of his mouth.  
Neil involuntarily spread himself and let his knees fall to the side as he watched Max get up from his spot and slowly climb down Neil's body, not stopping until he's between them, his face only inches away from his crotch.

Neil flinched as he watched Max yank his zipper down.  
He took a breath to speak, but he only let out a helpless groan as he felt Max grip him tightly and possessively, taking him into his mouth.  
In no time, his breathing turned into shallow rasps of absolute overwhelming pleasure.

He's never done this before; his first instinct was to bring his shaky hand to Max's head lovingly, trying his best to show how much he appreciates what he's doing by caressing his scalp and weaving his fingers through his thick curls. His heart was hammering in his chest at the new feeling, arousal making his vision blur.

He didn't want this to stop.

But alas, after a few minutes, Max let go of Neil and lifted his head with a _pop_ noise from his mouth that fills the guest room. Neil blinked his vision clear as he watched Max stand up, wiping the slobber off of his mouth with his sleeve before yanking his pants to the floor, and climbing back onto Neil. The expression of sexual _want_ was all over their faces as they positioned themselves for what was about to come next.

They were ready.

Neil snaked his hands over Max's hips again, arousal giving him confidence that would never normally flow freely through his body, pushing him down onto where he was still sensitive and glistening wet from Max's mouth. Max softly moaned through gritted teeth as he felt Neil slowly slide into him...


End file.
